


Second Thoughts

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Dorian overthinks the kiss he and Lavellan share in the library.





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).



Oh, Dorian’s a fool. He knew it the moment he kissed the Inquisitor. _‘We might have to explore the full truth of them later,_ ’ just makes it that much worse, so much harder to pretend it’s all a mistake made in the heat of the moment. He’s gotten much too used to saying whatever comes to mind, living here in the South. 

Now he’s gone and kissed the Herald of Andraste, and in full view of everyone. The worst of it is he can’t even bring himself to regret it. His chest feels tight when he thinks back on the moment. 

He’d escaped the library for the privacy of his own rooms soon after Lavellan left. Lavellan, who didn’t refuse the kiss, but didn’t say yes, either. Lavellan, who’s spent half their conversations bitterly arguing with Dorian, and has only recently become civil towards him. Lavellan, who must be the most beautiful man Dorian has ever laid eyes on. 

They’re leaving for Emprise du Lion soon, and Dorian wishes he could pretend his heart isn’t beating faster at the thought of having to spend days, weeks in Lavellan’s company. It’s going to be a singularly miserable journey, if Lavellan decides to hold Dorian responsible for his error in judgment. He’d be entirely justified, of course - Dorian’s judgment has been atrocious, lately. 

His things have long since been packed, so Dorian has no reason to hide away any longer. He picks up his staff and leaves for the stable. The sooner he gets this over with, the better. 

Apparently he’s early, because the others haven’t arrived yet. A stablehand has already saddled Dorian’s horse, so he doesn’t have anything to do but wait and fret. It’s miserable and completely unbecoming of him. 

“Dorian,” calls out Lavellan, running down the kitchen stairs for some reason. “Sorry, I lost track of time. I’m - not late?” he asks, breathless and confused, when he notices they’re the first to arrive. 

“That, or everyone else is deplorably late,” Dorian says, and tries to appear as carefree as always. Never mind that Lavellan has already seen him at his worst, Dorian still has his pride to think of. “How inconsiderate of them.” 

“Very inconsiderate,” Lavellan says, and grins at him. That’s a good sign, he hopes. 

“Terribly.” 

Lavellan’s smile widens, and in a flash he closes the distance between them and kisses Dorian. Definitely a good sign. The kiss is slow in a way Dorian isn’t sure he’s ever been kissed. It takes a minute before he remembers they’re out in the open, where anyone could see. Lavellan wraps his hands around Dorian’s neck and doesn’t let him break the kiss, so Dorian walks him backwards until they’re inside the barn, at least. 

Suddenly he can’t remember why he’d been so worried about it. 

When the kiss finally breaks, Lavellan looks around in surprise. “Oh,” he says, his eyes shining, and looks back at Dorian. “Yes.” It’s adorably absurd. Dorian opens his mouth to ask, but Lavellan jumps up and wraps his legs around Dorian’s waist, and they both topple over into a pile of hay. Dorian’s laughter is muffled by Lavellan kissing him again and again, and again. 

They’re both entirely breathless and Dorian’s shirt is undone, by the time they’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. 

“So, we’re not leaving yet?” asks Blackwall, from the other side of the barn, where he and Varric are smoking a pipe. 


End file.
